harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ślub Lily i Jamesa Potterów
mały|234x234px|James i Lily Ślub Lily i Jamesa Potterów (ang. Wedding of James Potter I and Lily Evans) — związek małżeński pomiędzy Lily Evans i Jamesem Potterem zawarty między latem 1978 roku a jesienią 1979 rokuW książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci w rozdziale Opowieść Księcia Dumbledore określa Jamesa, jako męża Lily (w momencie, w którym Snape prosi o ochronę Lily). Scenę tę można datować na jesień 1979 roku, świadczy o tym następujący fragment: „... wiatr pogwizdywał w gałęziach kilku pozbawionych liści drzew.... Choć wokół nich wiatr nadal unosił liście i targał gałęziami....”, a także komunikat J.K. Rowling podczas jej występu w 2007 Carnegie Hall, że Potterowie ukryli się, gdy Lily była w ciąży. James i Lily musieli w ten sposób wziąć ślub między czerwcem 1978 roku (zakończenie nauki w Hogwarcie), a jesienią 1979 roku. Drużbą na ich weselu został najlepszy przyjaciel pana młodego — Syriusz Black. Z powodu trwającej wtedy Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów była to cicha ceremonia. Niedługo potem urodził się syn pary, Harry. Ich małżeństwo trwało tylko 3 lata, zanim zostali zabici przez Lorda VoldemortaPobrali się, gdy mieli 18 lat i zostali zamordowani, kiedy mieli po 21 lat. Historia Początek Relacja Jamesa i Lily początkowo była trudna. Podczas gdy James był popularnym, a także bardzo lubianym uczniem i utalentowanym graczem quidditcha, Lily nie wydawała się być nim zainteresowana. Prawdopodobnie miało to związek z wrogim stosunkiem chłopaka do jej najlepszego przyjaciela, Severusa Snape'a, a także mogło to być spowodowane jedną z form rozrywki Gryfona polegającej na znęcaniu się nad słabszymi. Miłość Jamesa do Lily rozwinęła się najpóźniej na ich piątym roku. Wtedy to, James, podczas swojego teoretycznego SUMa z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią na skrawku pergaminu narysował znicza oraz nakreślił litery L.E (skrót od Lily Evans)Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 28, Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape'a. Ciągle próbował jej zaimponować, jednak wszelkie próby kończyły się tym, że robił z siebie głupka. Dziewczyna wciąż uważała, że jest on zarozumiałym szmatławcem. Na siódmym roku James zmienił swoje zachowanie. Został nawet Prefektem Naczelnym, pomimo tego, że nie był wcześniej prefektem. W pewnym momencie dwójka zaczęła się spotykać. Lily zaprosiła także Jamesa na ślub swojej siostry Petunii w 1977 roku. Ślub lewo|200px|Lily i James na fotografii Para, ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, wzięła cichy ślub. Starsza siostra panny młodej, Petunia, nie wzięła w nim udziału. Bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że gośćmi weselnymi byli za to Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew, ponieważ byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Jamesa, jak również rodzice pana młodego, Eufemia i Fleamont PotterowieArtykuł "The Potter Family" napisany przez J.K Rowling na Pottermore. Nie jest potwierdzone, czy któryś z rodziców Lily był obecny na ceremonii. Małżeństwo mały|234x234px|Dom Potterów Po ślubie Lily i James zamieszkali w Dolinie Godryka. W pewnym momencie trzykrotnie sprzeciwili się Lordowi Voldemortowi. Jesienią 1979 roku, Lily zaszła w ciążę, a 31 lipca 1980 roku urodziło się ich jedyne dziecko, Harry. Lily i James na ojca chrzestnego, dla swojego syna, wybrali Syriusza. Lord Voldemort wybrał właśnie Harry'ego, jako tego, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, naznaczając go w ten sposób jako równego sobie. Chcąc chronić Potterów, Albus Dumbledore rzucił Zaklęcie Fideliusa na ich dom. Na początku Potterowie chcieli wybrać na Strażnika Tajemnicy Syriusza, ale później został on zamieniony na Petera, po tym jak Black przekonał ich do zmiany ze względu na fakt, że Pettigrew był mniej podejrzliwą osobą. Niestety, jak się później okazało, Peter wstąpił w szeregi śmierciożerców i wydał Potterów Voldemortowi. mały|lewo|234x234px|Lily i James wraz z synkiem - Harrym W nocy z 31 października na 1 listopada 1981 roku, Czarny Pan udał się do domu Potterów, aby zabić ich syna, w celu uniknięcia spełnienia się przepowiedni. Voldemort zamordował Jamesa i Lily, kiedy ci próbowali chronić niemowlę. Harry'emu udało się przeżyć mordercze zaklęcie, którego – jak okazało się po latach – ochroniła matczyna miłość, a Voldemort stracił swoje ciało, stał się słaby, bezsilny i musiał uciec. Następstwa Jedną z konsekwencji poświęcenia Lily z miłości do syna było to, że Harry musiał być wychowywany przez jedyną żyjącą krewną – jego mugolską ciotkę – Petunię Dursley. mały|234x234px|List Dumbledore'a do Petunii Dopóki Harry był pod jej opieką, był również chroniony przed Lordem Voldemortem, dzięki poświęceniu jego matki. Jej ofiara miała chronić Harry'ego do momentu aż chłopak nie osiągnie pełnoletności albo przestanie uważać domu swojego wujostwa za swój dom (ostatecznie był to moment pożegnania się bohaterów na parę dni przed siedemnastymi urodzinami Pottera''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 1, ''Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę). Obecni na ślubie Thebestmainimageofjamespotter.jpg|Pan młody: James Potter Lily000.jpg|Panna młoda: Lily Evans Syriusz Blackss.jpg|Drużba: Syriusz Black Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Wormtail DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew Fleamont1.png|Fleamont Potter Euphemia Potter.png|Eufemia Potter Pan Evans.jpg|Pan Evans Pani Evans.jpg|Pani Evans Występowanie * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) Kategoria:Śluby en:Wedding of James Potter I and Lily Evans ru:Свадьба Джеймса Поттера и Лили Эванс